


Take Notice

by allfireburns



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Backstory, Friendship, Gen, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt always did manage to make Danny laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Notice

In an environment like the studio, it was natural that newcomers wouldn't fit in right away. The cast, crew and writing staff were too tight-knit, and too suspicious of the jackasses all too common in LA. They didn't get close to anyone too quickly, not unfriendly, simply cautious.

Danny didn't take much notice of a staff writer named Matthew Albie until they were sitting there watching dress one day, Matt right beside him out of sheer chance. One of the actors flubbed a line and Matt made some wry comment under his breath, seemingly to himself. And Danny laughed, although he was tired and cranky and had slept on the couch last night because of a fight with his wife, and not in any particular mood to laugh. He realized then that maybe he ought to pay a little more attention to Matt Albie, because maybe he was someone worth knowing.


End file.
